bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:GokūBlack10/Talk Page Archives I
Notice: For those of you who know me, don't freak. I just cleaned up my Talk Page. If you want to see what I previously had, click on the archive page on the right. Ten Tailed Fox 20:06, 2 February 2009 (UTC) ---- Archives * I ... So is this where you've been...ah well, I might as well work here too. Narutokurosaki547 19:50, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Hollow Ryun In case you need an idea of how a hollow version acts, or what the inner battle is like, watch these two videos, part 1 and 2: * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S5gpDwgO_es * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u1oUltKYjVo&feature=related --Seireitou 22:50, 25 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou Yeah You see why i added Bleach stuff on my naruto fanon character, speaking of that, im starting an article there, called Battle for Dominance: Seireitou vs Hollow Seireitou, i havent started but ill tell yuo when im done. --Seireitou 22:57, 25 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou P.S. i always thought that both naruto and bleach support eachpther if you put them together, because they seem to supplement eachother, ninjutsu, with zanpaktous, do you agree? Yo Ten Tailed-senpai, if you need any new members for your Kagekenin group, seireitou could join, then defect from it during Aizen's assult, in order to match with his story. Besides, if it helps, seireitou's hollow powers can almost match, if not defeat the Gotei 13, well, if you want anyway, just incase if you need more people to fill up the group. --Seireitou 01:30, 26 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou Ok then Alright, thanks, but only if you need him for the group, to fill up space. I dont wanna impose. --Seireitou 01:55, 26 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou Rank Well, he's a rogue, but he was captain rank, and was once a captain of the Royal Guard. However, with his new mastered Hollow powers, he can almost overshadow the entire Gotei 13 all by himself, accually being able to fight them all head-on, 13 vs 1, but seireitou, in the end, probably would lose. So, obviously above Captain rank. --Seireitou 02:20, 26 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou If you dont care If you dont mind, i had a thought for a article. Well, first, seireitou joins the group, wanting to help destroy the gotei 13, and the group decides to work together with aizen and together with the Kagekenin and arrancars, destroy the Gotei 13. However, just before, something prevokes seireitou to defect and join with the Gotei 13 for one ultimate battle., Just an idea, you dont have to use it. --Seireitou 02:44, 26 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou Very well Sure!, but there are some rules to Shukai you need to know: * The physical body becomes more like the spirit and the blade fuses with the user, meaning the shukai ujser, fights without his blade, becasue it fused inside of him. * Shukai lasts for a certain amount of time, with every minute, the spiritual power goes up by 2x. * Seireitou's shukai is the only one so far that can use levels beyond just regular shukai like Shukai Lv.2. * You have to come up with a good story as to how he learned it, because its a well-guarded secret, unknow to most of the shinigami world. Thats pretty much it, yeah --Seireitou 02:52, 26 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou P.S. I agree, they should operate for a good while before hand. Just wanted to tell you In this wiki, you and i both grow a hollow. But, i just wanted to tell you something so you'll understand my Vessel of Ragarok story im starting to make. Most people grow a hollow, but in ancient legend, the body that holds In (Good/ The person) and Yo (Evil/ the Hollow) is seireitou hyuga. Insteatd of growin gone, he is born with one which fits into the battle between good and evil, god vs satan, armeddion, that whole thing, get it, well in mythology, armageddon is also known as ragnarok, which is the centrel plot of the story, Thats all for now, cause i dont want to ruin the story's surpise. --Seireitou 03:40, 26 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou P.S. tell me, what do you think so far, honestly? Yes! Yeah, and the perfect time would be when seireitou defects and joins up with Gotei 13 when Aizen and Kagekenin attack. But, we still need to work on our characters, so the fight will be as funas out ninja battles ^_^ --Seireitou 03:48, 26 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou Pretty Good! Pretty good so far, but, maybe you might need to include alittle more detail as to how Ryun grew a Hollow in him. Other then that, he's good. --Seireitou 04:39, 26 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou P.S. I fnished my Battle for Dominance: Seireitou vs Hollow Seireitou page if you want to read it. The only difference on the naruto fanon is the group of people seireitou trains with. Helping Out Well, first of all, it seems to look like us 3: kurosaki, me and you, seem to be the only ones doing anything. But, here are some ideas to get started: * We should accually make the cannon character pages, because when we first came here, there wasnt even a ichigo page. So we should use bleach wiki for that info. * Put out more RP fights and contests so we can make more people active on the wiki. * Maybe, we should invite some bleach fans from the naruto fanon to join up over here and assist Thats all that comes to mind for now. P.S. Your Hollow Ryun seems really interesting! Yep! Yeah, i like those ideas! Also, are you gonna make a battle article where Ryun faces his Hollow? --Seireitou 01:21, 27 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou P.S. When ryun goes full hollow, does he become all like lizardly hollow monster form, or does he appea as the inner hollow, white skinned white haired, the works? Ah.... Ah, well, im not trying to act like a know-it-all or distrupt your creative ideas, i need to point out that as long as the Hollow Ryun has even power with Ryun and has a desire to become the "King", he can't be fully dominated, just sayin'. But, if the hollow is laid-back, and not beserk crazy, then i understand havin' total control like Ryun has. --Seireitou 01:41, 27 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou P.S. However, becoming a monster-type Hollow is the highest form of total control, but by using it for a long period of time, makes it easier for the inner hollow to take control of Ryun's soul. Cool... Ah, gotcha, that makes perfect sense! To let you know, the Hollow Seireitou is accually extremly sadistic, much more then the Hollow Ichigo. He constantly insults and mocks seireitou, and at the end of their battle, he even goes so far as to declare that the next time they fight, the hollow will win. --Seireitou 01:53, 27 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou Question!!! Yeah, um, how strong is the Hollow Ryun, by using the ranks of hollows: * Gillian * Adjuchas * Vasto Lorde --Seireitou 02:08, 27 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou P.S. You can combine ranks to gether to help compare Hollow Ryun's power. Ranked Power So, he's a Vasto Lorde, wel, he's not gonna stand a chance against the Hollow Seireitou, "Power of Twenty Vasto Lordes". Oh well, it fits into the fact with his crazy behavior and how seireitou is nowhere close to mastering the hollow's power power. Even now, he is probably at the same, if not slightly lower then Ryun's Hollow Powers. --Seireitou 02:24, 27 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou Huh...... Ah, those arent accual ranks, its just there to discribe a inner hollow seeing as they dont have an official rank. I was talking about their powers. --Seireitou 02:56, 27 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou Yo Hi wow everyones here all of a sudden anyway i like how u made ryun here though his last name is weird because theres already someone named toshiro Dr.Ayzen 17:08, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Re: Word Tournament While I do love the idea of a tournament (sounds great fun!) I have some concerns. Mostly I believe there should be some limitors on the powers of entrants. Your character Ryun Toshiro for example can use a stage beyond bankai as well as Hollow powers which gives him a clear advantage over a standard Shinigami. Now this can't be a fair tournament unless the characters are limited to the same(ish) level of power. This is especially annoying as I don't want to reveal my character's abilities until it is shown in my stories. Maybe the tournament can be split into different tiers (instead of light, med and heavy-weight use Shikai, Bankai, and Beyond?). I only say this because if I enter my character will be slaughtered and I don't want to be left out ^^. Second (this is the reason I didn't post this on the tournament discussion page!) is Ryun being allowed to become a Legendary Juuichi. I notice as you are the person to create this idea (which all credit to you is a very good one!) and that he was the first fan char to be chosen. Also I saw in the rules it says: Fist of all, your character must be unique, not rip offs of a Canon (or Fanon) character. Hmmm I also notice Ryun's bankai description has quite a bit of copypasta from Ichigo's Bankai description from wikipedia! I notice several other similarities such as learning his bankai within a short time, inner Hollow, incredible power growth rate, learning flash step at same time as bankai, defeating lieutenants bare handed, mask time limits (although I suppose all Vaizard go through that)etc. Admittedly you did have your own unique story and fluff (background information) which is quite in depth. However in terms of powers all I can see is that you have created an ichigo clone with no weaknesses and added tiers of ability (Shukai, Full Hollow Form, although I have thought of those two before so I could be considered guilty of that) for no reason other than to make an almost all powerful character with no driving story or reason other than to show off the character in tournaments or as a Juuichi. Now admittedly all main characters we create will be powerful but its' just that yours goes beyond what even the show has discussed as limits to make someone that no other character within that universe can compare to (well maybe Aizen). Well now I've had my say the rest is up to you, do what you want now I won't bring this up again. I just wanted some concerns to be heard (sorry I may have gotten a bit heated in my rant, no offence intended to you as a person). Oh btw nice choice in favourite music and always nice to meet a fellow Christian. PS 'rouge' is a colour I think you mean 'rogue' and I really did like the background you wrote for Ryun! Thanks for taking time to consider this. Overlord59 19:49, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Please read this... Hi there, TenTail-sama! I'm planning on getting involved with your promising Bleach Fanon Wiki. Yay! ^___^ Oh, there's an urgent matter I must discuss. You should read it, since I think it'll save your Wiki. Link Thanks for mentioning this place to me, TenTail-sama! ^_^ --Cyberweasel89 21:50, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Categories Say, TenTail-sama. May I have permission to organize the Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki's categories? --Cyberweasel89 17:47, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Sup I am User:Young Piece a christian that Love Rap Music. Do you know Kanye West a Christian Rapper from Chicago? Young Piece 16:34, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Ooofa Ryun Got a complete make-over and also been awhile Dr.Ayzen 19:16, 16 February 2009 (UTC) RE:Ryun First no hollow,even if Gotei 13 knows that the vizards are innocent and see them as allies i think being a vizard for now is a no no.secondly the only mistake left over is the whole growth rate thing,you can keep it just change it,give it your one stuff instead of keeping it a clone of ichigo and thats about it Dr.Ayzen 19:24, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Same for me,i just work here helping out on The Second Coming of Aizen Arc while i come up with ideasa for my own.Mind checking out the 2 people ive worked the hardest on Kisei Sabaku,Atoli Keikoku and telling me what you think. Dr.Ayzen 19:30, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Well If you wanna be in the main RP which is the second coming of aizen arc ask User:Blackemo1 he will probably let you in and you filled the vacant 10th spot so thats more of a reason Dr.Ayzen 19:42, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Yo! TFF! I've been here for a while, but I just decided to become a active user here because Naruto fanon has been pretty slow today, yeah... --'''ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 20:27, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Ryun I will have to think about your character though I am very pleased that you toned him down. The biggest prob is that some of us decided that Toshiro Hitsugaya should remain in the Gotei 13 due to his age and the fact that he is one of the weaker captains. Let me sleep on it. Blackemo1 21:31, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Your page Your page for Ryun looks better but you need to follow the format we have for the other captains. Just go look at the Zukia Tojiro page and format it correctly. And I'm still thinking about putting your character in the main plot. Blackemo1 14:49, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Favor Do me a favor and check out the Second Comming of Aizen Arc along with the capters and tell me what you think of it :D Blackemo1 14:59, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks What was your favorite part of the story? Blackemo1 15:19, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Decapitation Yea I liked that part too, somehow I got annoyed with my own character so I decided to go Kaname Tosen on his ass and cut him lol. I actually hate a few of my character such as Hide Yamatoro, my faves are Zukia and Ren Yamatoro. Do you have an opinion of those three yourself? Blackemo1 15:26, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Ryun You need to change his Synopsis part too lol Blackemo1 15:36, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Trust me Trust me I'm not mad about you hating Hide (I hate her too). Zukia was my best creation and I can't make anything good like that twice haha. What about the arrancars Asesino, Duardo, and Soñador Hermoso/ Blackemo1 15:38, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Synopsis For Synopsis just put ( Second Coming of Aizen Arc ) and then the stuff he did in the arc Blackemo1 15:41, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Arrancars Thanks for all the compliments "blushes', I didn't think my new arrancar would be liked yet. As far as Duardo goes he was supposed to be a childish idiot haha. Asesino is like Ulquiorra in a few ways (and I love Ulqui lol) but he is not #4 so don't even think about it. Blackemo1 15:46, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Ryun and Stuff Ryun's page is better now good job if you need anymore help let me know. Also some of my characters are based off of me and my emotions I bet you can't guess which ones ^_^ Blackemo1 15:51, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Sooo? Which characters are based off of me? Blackemo1 15:55, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Me Yea Zukia is based off of me Blackemo1 16:07, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Second chapter Check out the second chapter! It's not finished but it's a so far so good job comment plz. Re: Admin Editing Well, my Wiki is here: One Piece Fan Fiction Wiki. Basically, I'd like text at the top of the screen saying "Welcome to One Piece Fan Fiction Wiki The wiki just for Bleach Fan Fiction that anyone can create" Then below that I'd like the list of links to "About this wiki | New pages | New files | Active users | Categories | Wiki tutorial | Help pages" and stuff. And below that I'd like a list of the top categories, kinda like the Naruto Fanon Wiki. The top categories would probably be "Characters, Abilities, Devil Fruits, Crews, Locations, Tools, Stories" in that order. Below that and taking up the lower left portion of the Main Page I want a box (preferably orange, yellow, or goldenrod colored, if that is possible) listing the Wiki's rules, which I'm currently still making. To the right of that is the box listing the current news, possibly also yellow, orange, or goldenrod colored, if possible. Now, above the box with the current news is the bar where you can enter in a title to make a new article. I love the one the Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki and Naruto Fanon Wiki have, so I'd like to have one on the One Piece Fan Fiction Wiki. The box with the article of the month will go wherever there is room. I'd have to see how it looked up to that point to decide where it would go. How does that sound? And can you really do that? I would be forever in your debt. --Cyberweasel89 17:46, 17 February 2009 (UTC) :You did awesome, Tentail. ^_^ :--Cyberweasel89 21:21, 17 February 2009 (UTC) ::Huh... Seems like my Wiki disappeared again. Hopefully it'll come back like last time... ::--Cyberweasel89 22:01, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Hey... Hey, hows it going... *sighed* Im guessing that i should delete Seireitou here, right? --Seireitou 04:54, 18 February 2009 (UTC) I know Yeah, im working on it, i already removed almost all his content and im gonna work on it from scratch. Also, on Naruto Fanon, i finally got to work peacfully with Mewshuji withut him threatening to leave.... also, i was wondering, would it be okay to borrow a few command awakens from here for Future KyuubiTaishou in the Naruot Fanon. Future Sei limits his power by sealing all that massive power in KyubiTaishou and then, to limit that power, uses different names for it to awaken, so im wondering if it would be okay to borrow a few? Also, kudos to you and Cyber-chan, you guys did a great job here ^_^ --Seireitou 05:11, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks and hopefully he will, i might even have to ask you for some assistance in that Also, on the Naruto Fanon, me and Kurosaki and Steel are writting the future tales of our charcaters. Senna, Hikaru's descedant seems to fall in love with Sei's descendat Kouhei. Also, Ryun is gonna show up soon so just wanted to let you know for that --Seireitou 05:20, 18 February 2009 (UTC) News Check ou the Today's News page!!!!!!! Also I know you have an espada that you want to make as Primera but we need to discuss it, plus the fact that you announced him as the 1st so early kills the moment!!!!! GRRRRRRRRRRR, remember what Tite Kubo-sama did with Stark?!?!!? So for right now your character is off the list, and he might have to be downgraded due to the fact that you released his status so early.... maybe he could be the Espada who controls Soñadora Hermosa hmmmmm Blackemo1 14:16, 18 February 2009 (UTC) The Gateway The Gateway story has been finished check it out! Blackemo1 15:58, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Gateway Thanks any other comments you have about the story any questions? Also make sure that the other ppl learn that the story is finished Blackemo1 18:52, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Check it Check out the Second Coming of Aizen Arc and the chapters!!!! Blackemo1 14:49, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Why thank you Thanks buddy, lol you commented on the talk page. But yea thank you for commenting. Any other comments? Blackemo1 15:10, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Aizen I cant fully reveal Aizen and the leader yet. But think about what Aizen's goal was. He died trying to achieve his true goal and he has an apprentice. What could that possibly mea? Is Aizen alive in a sense, is he dead but his ambitions are being fufilled by another? Haha the mystery is so big! Blackemo1 15:27, 20 February 2009 (UTC) New Bleach YEA!!! I loved this week's issue of Bleach go Ulquiorra-sama!! Btw do you have any predictions about what would happen next in fanon? And what did you think of Ichiro's battle? I want to know cus I thought it was kind of odd :O Blackemo1 15:33, 20 February 2009 (UTC) RP Fights Honestly I don't know much or even participate in RP fights but as long as they don't get out of control I dont mind at all. Blackemo1 15:34, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Wow Part of the Original Canon wow I cant believe i'm that good. Blackemo1 15:38, 20 February 2009 (UTC) "Blush" Hehe you're too kind. I'm glad I'm good at something lol Blackemo1 15:42, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Your Arc I'm sure you will do well with your new arc. Don't worry about it, just remeber to be original. AND NO GODDMODDING!!! Though you never do that anyway. I was planning on using your characters in this chapter do you mind or would you like to write in their parts yourself? Blackemo1 15:48, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Character Ok I will use your characters hope I do a good job. P.S- You might want to archive your talk page like I did. Blackemo1 16:13, 20 February 2009 (UTC)